Santa Barbara
by Priscila Black
Summary: Santa Barbara, Califórnia. 1961. Aquele prometia ser apenas mais um tedioso verão, não fosse a chegada de dois novos moradores na vizinhança. E todo o mistério que os cercavam. UA
1. Mais um tedioso verão

**Olá!**

**Aqui estou eu, novamente com uma nova fic. Para modificar um pouco as coisas, esta fic é ambientada nos Estados Unidos, no início da década de 60. Este é um capítulo mais introdutório, mas no próximo a ação já começa a se desenvolver.**

**Espero que gostem! Qualquer dúvida ou sugestão, é só me deixar um review. E agradeço muito se deixarem suas opiniões!**

**Obrigada, e boa leitura!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 1 – Mais um tedioso verão.

Santa Barbara, Califórnia. Verão de 1961.

- Ei, Lils, será que dá para acordar e me ajudar aqui?

Lily foi retirada abruptamente de seu devaneio. Sua mente vagava por antigas construções de pedra, recoberta por hera verde-escura. Era um sonho inútil, e deveras masoquista, e a garota tinha absoluta consciência do fato. Mas isso não a impedia de devanear sobre o assunto que volta e meia ocupava sua mente.

Ao voltar à realidade, Lily se deparou com a loja de seu pai, decorada em tons pastéis, e quase abarrotada de eletrodomésticos. _"A melhor loja de aparelhos para o lar de toda a Costa Oeste!"_ era o jargão que seu pai repetia constantemente para os clientes. Logicamente Lily sabia que a frase era um imenso exagero do pai. Mas, levando em conta o tamanho de Santa Barbara, ela achava que a loja estava de bom tamanho para a pequena cidade litorânea.

Lily deixou sua posição, debruçada sobre o balcão ao lado da registradora, e foi caminhando até o pai. Ela era uma garota de 18 anos, de cabelos ruivos escuros, olhos verdes radiantes e amendoados. Sua pele estava com um bronzeado muito leve, acentuando as sardas em seus ombros. Ela era muito bonita, e um tanto exótica para uma moradora de uma cidade praiana.

Era início de suas férias de verão, e ela tinha acabado de se graduar na Santa Barbara High School. A melhor aluna de sua classe. Oradora da turma. E, sendo 1961, isso era um feito considerável. Além disso, ela foi aceita em todas as Universidades que se inscreveu. Levando em consideração que quatro pertenciam à prestigiosa Ivy League, liga de Universidades de altíssimo nível da Costa Leste dos Estados Unidos, Lily era considerada um prodígio em sua escola.

Mas nenhum desses fatos a preparou para o baque que veio logo em seguida: nenhuma de suas solicitações de crédito estudantil foi aceita. Todas voltaram com a mesma justificativa; o negócio de se pai prosperava, e isso a desqualificava para as bolsas de estudo.

E era neste assunto, mais precisamente nas paredes de pedra de Harvard, que Lily pensava quando o pai a chamou para ajudá-lo. E, escapando de seu sonho bom, e do certamente ameno clima da Costa Leste, Lily foi jogada à realidade, e ao calor infernal da Califórnia, durante o verão.

E a realidade dela, agora, era a loja de eletrodomésticos de seu pai.

Lentamente, e arrastando suas sapatilhas de lona, a garota chegou ao lado do pai. O Sr. Evans era um bom pai, sempre cuidadoso com as filhas e a esposa. Mas tinha uma visão um tanto retrógrada, na opinião de sua filha caçula. Mesmo assim, a jovem disse.

- Sim, papai?

- Me alcance aquela chave de fenda, sim, querida? – ele apontou para algo na caixa de ferramentas, que estava ao pé da escada que ele subira para consertar um dos letreiros da loja.

Lily franziu a testa. Não tinha a menor idéia do que era uma chave de fenda.

- Ahnn... Isso aqui?

A garota exibiu um alicate. O pai revirou os olhos, e apontou mais diretamente.

- Não! É aquela ali, do cabo vermelho.

Lily viu o objeto que o pai solicitava. Pegou, e entregou para ele. Mesmo assim, ele resmungou.

- Nem parece que seu melhor amigo é o maior entendido de motores da região. O que você faz quando fica enfiada na garagem dos Black com Sirius?

A garota apenas riu, e respondeu.

- Leio a Cosmopolitan. – ela respondeu, sem acrescentar que também costumava levar seus livros escolares para poder estudar sossegada. Melhor não mencionar que o barulho dos motores que Sirius remexia era infinitamente mais suportável que os constantes gritos de sua irmã mais velha, Petúnia.

Mas o pai pareceu satisfeito o suficiente com a resposta da filha, já que voltou a trabalhar no letreiro. Lily então mordeu o lábio inferior, e falou, num tom cuidadoso.

- Papai... ainda vai precisar de mim?

O Sr. Evans virou para trás, e encarou a filha.

- Por que está perguntando?

A jovem sorriu de lado, e falou.

- É que eu estou de férias, não é... será que poderia... diminuir minhas horas aqui na loja?

O Sr. Evans franziu a testa ligeiramente, mas logo sorriu para a filha.

- Quer aproveitar a praia, não é?

A garota concordou com a cabeça, e respondeu.

- Sim. – qualquer coisa para fugir daquela loja, e do tédio que ela era durante a manhã.

- Então vá. Mas fique de olho aberto com esses turistas. Você sabe como eles são, só querem saber de aventuras. – ele disse num tom preocupado – Se você namorasse um bom rapaz... isso não seria um problema.

Lily inspirou profundamente, e virou-se rapidamente para ir embora. Não podia dar a oportunidade de seu pai começar pela enésima vez o mesmo discurso. Ele repetia que ela tinha que arranjar um bom rapaz, de uma boa família, e namorar, noivar e se casar.

"_Assim como sua irmã Petúnia"_. A frase que Lily ouvia tantas vezes que parecia cimentada em sua mente. Mas Lily não tinha nenhuma pretensão em arranjar um namorado, quanto mais se casar tão cedo. Ela queria estudar numa faculdade prestigiosa, e se formar com méritos. Queria uma longa carreira acadêmica, queria poder discutir assuntos sérios com as maiores mentes do meio científico. Ela tinha muitas aspirações de vida, e nenhuma delas combinava com sua realidade enfadonha. Morava numa cidade praiana, que só atraía turistas buscando sol e diversão no verão. Lily então saiu correndo da loja do pai. A manhã já estava no meio, e ela ainda precisava passar em casa antes de ir para a praia. Não que fosse muito longe; Santa Barbara era um ovo. Mas ela não queria ficar mofando na loja de seu pai, e nem dar a oportunidade dele reconsiderar a decisão, e fazê-la voltar para lá.

O mais rápido que foi capaz, a garota trocou sua roupa pelo comportado maiô de banho. Seu pai não gostava que ela usasse biquíni, e, como ainda era início de verão, ela não se importava com a caretice do pai. Até o meio das férias ela achava que conseguiria convencê-lo que o fato de mostrar seu umbigo na praia não iria atrair os olhares de turistas mal intencionados.

Como sua casa ficava muito próxima à praia, ela apenas colocou shorts, uma camiseta e chinelos, e foi correndo até o local. Sabia exatamente aonde ir. Quase em frente à rua que ela percorria de sua casa à praia ficava um posto de salva-vidas. E lá ela sabia que encontraria seu melhor amigo. E foi exatamente isso que aconteceu quando ela chegou.

- Oi Sirius! – Lily saudou.

Sentado numa cadeira alta, com um binóculo na mão, um rapaz moreno, alto e de cabelos mais compridos do que pais conservadores gostariam olhava atentamente para o mar. Ele largou o binóculo, e Lily viu o sorriso cativante e os olhos azuis de seu melhor amigo em todo o mundo.

- Oi Lils. – ele respondeu. – Por que demorou tanto?

A garota largou uma bolsa que carregava a tiracolo na areia, e começou a estender uma esteira ao lado da cadeira de salva-vidas do amigo. E o respondeu com uma expressão enfadonha.

- Estava na loja, ajudei o papai a abrir hoje.

- Meus pêsames. – Sirius falou, num tom de brincadeira.

Lily riu, e sentou na esteira. E perguntou.

- Alguma novidade?

Sirius suspirou profundamente. E respondeu a amiga.

- Nada. Você sabe. Santa Barbara.

- Sei. – a ruiva respondeu.

E Lily sabia. Santa Barbara quase nunca tinha novidades. Bem, ela devia ter muitas, se você fosse rico o suficiente para morar (ou alugar para o verão) numa das luxuosas casas da parte nobre da cidade. Mansões à beira mar geralmente eram ocupadas por famílias ricas de várias partes do país, ou então por figurões de Hollywood. Em algumas ocasiões, Lily e Sirius conseguiam ver alguma estrela de cinema pela cidade. Mas raramente eles passeavam nas ruas. Passavam apressados com seus carros esportivos, e se trancavam nas mansões para festas que duravam dias. Lily e Sirius certa vez conseguiram subir numa árvore, e juravam que viram Marilyn Monroe tomando um drink na beira de uma piscina.

- Nenhuma garota? – Lily insistiu, mas apenas porque estava tão entediada com a própria vida que queria pelo menos algo para conversar.

Sirius olhou em volta, e respondeu.

- Bem, você sabe como é. Elas estão por aí. Mas...

Lily franziu a testa. E perguntou.

- Sirius, é impressão minha ou você está pensando em deixar a vida de libertino de lado?

Sirius olhou para a amiga, com uma sobrancelha levantada.

- Não é assim. É que essas garotas, elas são tão...

- Tão... – Lily questionou.

Ele apenas inspirou, e falou.

- Iguais.

Lily olhou para o mar. Sabia exatamente o que o amigo queria dizer.

Ela mesma não tinha muitas amigas na cidade por conta disso. As garotas de Santa Barbara eram muito idênticas. Todas elas falavam sobre os mesmos assuntos. Usavam o mesmo tipo de roupa. Arrumavam-se da mesma forma. E todas elas tinham o mesmo objetivo: arranjar um bom marido, e virar uma perfeita esposa, mãe e dona de casa.

E esse era o maior medo de Lily.

Não que os rapazes fossem muito diferentes. Lily considerava que todos eles tinham saído da mesma forma. Sim, eles eram mais divertidos que as garotas, já que costumavam praticar esportes na praia, mas, de uma forma geral, todos buscavam a mesma coisa: se divertir enquanto eram jovens, e depois queriam uma esposa perfeita para esperá-los em casa, quando chegassem do trabalho. E Lily queria distância de rapazes daquele tipo.

Então por esse motivo, além da proximidade, ela virou a melhor amiga de Sirius Black. Os dois tinham a mesma idade, e estudaram juntos a vida toda. Mas o que aproximava a dupla era a inegável semelhança de pensamento. Eles não queriam ficar presos à Santa Barbara. Ambos queriam mais. Por mais que Sirius não buscasse um caminho acadêmico como Lily, eles sabiam que o mundo era muito mais amplo que sua pequena cidade natal.

- É. Sei o que quer dizer. – Lily respondeu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo. Lily retirou a roupa, ficando só de maiô. E Sirius voltou a patrulhar o mar, observando se algum banhista não estava sendo descuidado.

Depois de vários minutos de silêncio, Lily voltou a puxar conversa.

- E o Remus, deu notícias?

Sirius olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Não. Acho difícil ele ligar tão cedo. Você ligaria se estivesse numa viagem pela Europa, sem seus pais no seu pé?

Lily suspirou desanimada. E respondeu.

- É verdade. Acho que ficaria desaparecida por um mês, no mínimo.

Sirius riu, mas imediatamente parou ao ver a expressão no rosto de Lily.

- Você ainda está um pouco chateada por toda essa história com o Remus, não é?

Lily desviou o olhar. E lembrou-se do assunto que Sirius mencionou. Remus era amigo tanto dela quanto de Sirius. E Remus estava numa longa viagem pela Europa, presente dos pais. E, além disso, Remus tinha sido aprovado em Dartmouth, para onde iria no outono. Uma faculdade da Ivy League. O sonho dourado de Lily. O sonho que não se realizaria.

Tentando disfarçar a inveja que já estava começando a se apoderar dela, Lily respondeu.

- Não. Eu estou feliz por ele. – sim, ela estava feliz pelo amigo. Mas ficar lembrando o fato só a fazia ver ainda mais que sua vida estava bem longe de ser um sonho.

Sirius ficou olhando para a garota, mas não tocou mais no assunto. Tentou mudar o foco da conversa, puxando outro assunto.

- Que tal irmos ao cinema _drive-in_ hoje? Acho que consigo surrupiar o carro do velho sem que ele perceba.

Lily riu da idéia de Sirius, e falou, mais animada.

- Vai deixar sua vida amorosa de lado para sair com sua melhor amiga? Você está doente, Sirius?

O rapaz riu, e sacudiu os cabelos.

- Não. Quem sabe não arrumo uma garota para dar uns beijos na fila da pipoca?

Lily gargalhou, imaginando quantas garotas Sirius tinha convencido a "dar uma voltinha" enquanto eles estavam vendo um filme no _drive-in_.

Mas o rapaz se espreguiçou, e falou, num tom mais baixo, quase de confidência.

- Sabe... agora falando sério. – Lily riu, como se não soubesse que Sirius certamente já dera uns beijos numa fila de pipoca – Eu estava pensando...

- Vai ver um médico, pode ser sério. – Lily falou, rindo.

O rapaz lançou um olhar gelado para a garota, que riu, mas logo completou.

- Brincadeira. Continua.

Sirius então desceu os degraus da sua cadeira de vigilância, e sentou ao lado de Lily na esteira.

- Você nunca teve a impressão que ninguém é uma surpresa?

Lily não entendeu, então franziu a testa. Sirius prosseguiu, explicando.

- Sei lá. Todas as garotas que eu conheço...

- Que não são poucas. – Lily completou.

- Tá, eu sei. Mas é que todas elas... elas não me surpreendem. São todas iguais, pensam igual. E eu estou...

- O que? – Lily falou, um tanto preocupada. Sirius não costumava ser tão sério. Principalmente falando sobre garotas.

- Cansado. De todas elas.

Lily arregalou os olhos. Seu amigo sempre fora um conquistador. Será que algo estava acontecendo com ele?

- Eu fico esperando que alguma garota chegue, e seja diferente. Seja... surpreendente. Mas nenhuma é. Talvez não exista alguém como eu imagino.

- E como você imagina? – Lily perguntou.

- Alguém... livre. Que tenha outras prioridades na vida. Que não se importe com o que as outras pessoas pensam. Que tope coisas que as outras não topam.

Lily não agüentou, e riu.

- Você quer alguém que aceite as perversões malucas da sua cabeça?

Sirius riu, mas explicou.

- Não é dessa forma. Essas coisas que eu falo são mais do tipo... sei lá, do tipo: vamos sair por aí, sem destino, ou então vamos nadar nus no mar durante a madrugada.

Lily imediatamente riu, e rebateu.

- Eu disse que eram suas perversões!

Sirius levantou uma sobrancelha, e falou.

- Ei, eu não penso só em sexo, não, sabia?

- Pode ser, mas você pensa _bastante_ sobre o assunto.

Sirius sacudiu os ombros, vencido. Mas rebateu.

- Tá, e essa garota também tem que... bem, tem que gostar da coisa tanto quanto eu gosto!

Lily ria abertamente do amigo. Os dois ficaram rindo por alguns segundos, até Lily olhar para Sirius, e falar.

- Bem, acho que eu entendo o que quer dizer. Duvido que você ache uma garota assim aqui em Santa Barbara. Assim como eu duvido que ache um cara da forma que gostaria, também.

- Ah, Lils, você sempre teve um monte de caras atrás de você. Será que nenhum deles servia?

Lily sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Eu também sonho em encontrar alguém diferente, Sirius. Assim como você deseja essa garota que não existe. Eu também quero o Sr. Maravilhoso.

Sirius olhou para Lily, e falou, num tom levemente derrotado.

- Estamos ferrados, não é?

Lily fez uma pequena careta, e falou.

- É. Acho que estamos.

* * *

Lily foi embora da praia no horário de almoço. Sirius a acompanhou, já que seu turno como salva-vidas naquele dia tinha acabado.

Os dois caminhavam despreocupadamente, a caminho de casa. Como os dois eram vizinhos, seguiram todo o percurso juntos. Bem, oficialmente eles não eram _exatamente_ vizinhos, mas era como se fossem. Entre a casa de Sirius e a de Lily ficava uma casa em que ninguém morava há mais de 20 anos. Lily nunca vira ninguém na casa, apesar de saber que ela tinha donos, e que eles moravam do outro lado do país. Mas quem eram eles, ou porque mantinham a casa fechada continuava sendo um mistério para a garota, durante toda sua vida. Mas, como o fato nunca mudava, ela simplesmente não pensava na bela, mas descuidada casa que a separava da casa de seu melhor amigo. A pintura descascada não escondia a beleza da arquitetura antiga da construção, nem sua velada imponência. Era a maior casa das redondezas, e a única que tinha vista para o mar, por seu terreno ser levemente mais elevado que as outras casas da rua.

Lily acenou para Sirius, despedindo-se do amigo. Ele acenou de volta, e entrou na própria casa. A casa dos Black combinava um tanto com o sobrenome da família; apesar de morarem numa cidade praiana, os Black cultivavam um estranho hábito de reclusão e uma leve aura sombria. Nada disso combinava com Sirius, mas ele não tinha muita opção, e entrou na casa de tons acinzentados.

O rapaz tentou entrar sem ser notado, mas seus esforços foram em vão. Logo que fechou a porta, sua mãe apareceu, vinda da cozinha. O ar de superioridade que tanto irritava o filho estava estampado no rosto dela, e ela imediatamente começou a reclamar.

- Entrando em casa cheio de areia? Vai emporcalhar o tapete todo!

Sirius engoliu uma vontade súbita de começar a pular em cima do tapete. Só para irritá-la ainda mais.

Mas ele sabia que qualquer argumento era inútil. Não havia maneiras de se racionalizar com sua mãe, e também ele não via muitos motivos para se tentar. Era melhor apenas ignorá-la, e seguir para seu quarto. Mas isso não a impediu de continuar sua ladainha.

- Você devia ser como seu irmão, e encontrar um emprego de verão decente. Ficar na praia o dia inteiro é coisa de desocupado!

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos enquanto subia as escadas. Logo aquela tortura teria acabado, ele só precisava ser paciente durante o verão, e tentar não perder a cabeça quando sua mãe falava esse tipo de insulto.

O rapaz logo chegou até seu quarto. Fechou a porta à suas costas, e foi direto até o banheiro. Ligou o chuveiro, tentando esquecer as frases ríspidas da mãe. Logo que a água morna desceu por seu corpo, ele já tinha deixado de lado o aborrecimento, e se concentrava num assunto muito mais animador: seu futuro.

Sirius estava aliviado em poder sair de casa, e ir estudar fora da cidade. Ele era o melhor jogador de basquete da Santa Barbara High School, e tinha conseguido uma bolsa de estudos ligada a esportes, para estudar na UCLA, a Universidade da Califórnia, em sua sede de Los Angeles. Mesmo que Los Angeles fosse perto de Santa Barbara, ele iria ficar nos alojamentos da universidade, e isso era um pensamento promissor.

Era lógico que este não era o sonho dele, mas servia, visto que se não fosse para a UCLA teria que freqüentar a Santa Barbara City College, a faculdade comunitária da cidade. Mesmo que tivesse a companhia de Lily, sua melhor amiga, o fato de ter que continuar morando na casa dos pais era um pensamento quase insuportável. Por um instante ele pensou em Lily, e ficou com pena da amiga. Alguém tão afeita ao meio acadêmico, como ela, ser condenada a freqüentar uma faculdade comunitária era algo mesmo digno de pena. Mas ela não tinha se inscrito na UCLA, e o pai da garota falou que não pagaria um curso superior para ela, então aquele era a única saída que ela tinha.

O resultado disso tudo era que, no outono, Sirius iria morar em Los Angeles, e Lily ficaria em Santa Barbara. Ele ficava triste em ter que se separar da única pessoa que o conhecia de verdade, no mundo. Mas ele tinha que ir embora. Não agüentava mais morar com os pais, senão ficaria louco. Mesmo tendo que se adaptar a um ambiente que não era o seu preferido, ele estava disposto a tentar. Ter que freqüentar as aulas, escolher algum curso para se graduar. Sirius não tinha muitas aspirações acadêmicas; este era o departamento de Lily. Mas se o que ele precisava fazer para sair de casa era ficar enfiado numa biblioteca estudando, ou então treinando com afinco na quadra de basquete, ele faria sem pestanejar. Mesmo não sendo esse seu sonho. Era melhor do que nada.

Rapidamente o rapaz terminou o banho, e saiu em direção ao quarto. Com a toalha enrolada na cintura, ele deu uma espiada rápida pela janela. Ele observou o céu, completamente sem nuvens (como quase sempre na Califórnia), e passou os olhos pela casa abandonada, que separava sua casa da de Lily. Como sempre, o local estava fechado e sem qualquer movimento. Um leve sorriso chegou aos seus lábios quando ele se lembrou da época de infância, em que ele e Lily invadiam o jardim da casa, e brincavam lá sem que ninguém soubesse. Eles nunca conseguiram entrar na casa, mas o grande jardim era cenário suficiente para as brincadeiras dos amigos. Mesmo a piscina vazia e cheia de folhas secas servia como parte do divertimento das crianças.

Sirius então vestiu suas roupas, e se jogou em sua cama. Pensou que poderia sair de casa sem almoçar, mas sabia que seria inútil. Não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer, naquele momento. Santa Barbara era tão monótona que ele teria mais chances de encontrar alguma distração sozinho em seu quarto.

O rapaz ficou observando o teto, aguardando o grito diário de sua mãe, chamando-o para o almoço. Alguns minutos depois o grito veio, e ele levantou da cama, praticamente se arrastando até o andar de baixo da casa. Para piorar tudo, quando ele passou pela porta de entrada, ele viu seu irmão caçula, Regulus, chegando em casa.

Regulus estava vestido com uma camisa engomada e calças sociais, e sapatos muito bem engraxados nos pés. O cabelo preto dele estava todo penteado para trás, num visual que Sirius achou extremamente careta, mas que visivelmente agradava o mais novo dos Black.

Ele carregava uma pasta de couro marrom nos braços, e logo foi seguido pelo pai, que também entrava em casa. Sirius revirou os olhos, sem que eles percebessem. E logo ouviu a voz de sua mãe falando.

- Chegaram? O almoço está pronto!

Sirius largou-se de qualquer jeito numa cadeira, e ficou esperando os outros membros da família. Assim que entrou na sala de jantar, o Sr. Black falou.

- Isso é forma de sentar, rapaz? Fique com uma postura direita!

Sirius queria dizer um palavrão bem desagradável, mas ignorou o comentário do pai. Nada de bom podia sair de uma discussão com ele.

Logo Regulus e a Sra. Black se juntaram aos dois, e a família começou a refeição. Sirius serviu-se em silêncio, apenas ouvindo a conversa entre os outros moradores de sua casa.

- Regulus está indo muito bem no trabalho, Walburga. Você precisava ver, parece que ele nasceu com talento para a coisa.

A Sra. Black sorria, cheia de contentamento. E falou.

- Ah, mas isso já era de se esperar. Ele é tão bom aluno na escola. Sempre notas máximas em matemática.

Sirius fez uma expressão de tédio. Não podia imaginar trabalho mais enfadonho que de seu pai, sentado o dia inteiro em frente a uma mesa, conferindo números e organizando planilhas de custos. Mas como Regulus era, na opinião dele, tão tedioso quanto o pai, sabia que não havia exageros sobre o desempenho do irmão na empresa da família. Somente Regulus agüentaria um trabalho tão chato.

Mas, como Sirius sabia que aconteceria, a mãe voltou sua atenção para ele. Sempre que elogiava Regulus, ela encaminhava uma repreensão ao filho mais velho. E ela imediatamente veio.

- Por que você não consegue ser como seu irmão, Sirius?

Sirius começou a contar mentalmente. Não queria perder a calma naquela tarde. Tinha que convencer (ou surrupiar sem que ele soubesse) o pai a emprestar seu carro, para que pudesse ir ao _drive-in_ com Lily. Se ele arranjasse alguma confusão, ele poderia ficar de castigo. Mesmo que isso nunca tivesse segurado Sirius antes, era muito mais fácil apenas ignorar os comentários e ficar quieto.

Mas Walburga Black não parecia muito disposta a ceder naquela tarde, e prosseguiu.

- Fica o dia todo na praia, como um desocupado. Seu irmão está aprendendo muito com seu pai.

Sirius então respondeu, num tom contrariado.

- Não estou à toa, estou trabalhando.

Mas Walburga riu, e retrucou.

- Na praia? Você acha que ser salva-vidas é um trabalho?

- Estou tentando evitar que as pessoas se afoguem, acho que é um trabalho bom o suficiente! – Sirius rebateu.

Mas essa resposta a deixou ainda mais irritada. E ela levantou o tom de voz, olhando para o filho com muita raiva.

- Você não tem senso de respeito próprio, garoto? Você é um Black!

Mas Sirius revirou os olhos, e apenas respondeu.

- Grande coisa.

Isso fez a Sra. Black levantar-se da cadeira imediatamente, e bater as mãos na mesa de forma violenta. Mas ela não teve tempo de falar nada; o Sr. Black falou antes que qualquer um dos dois se manifestasse.

- Chega disso. Sirius, para o quarto agora! Isso não é forma de falar com sua mãe, nem de sua própria família!

- Não precisa mandar duas vezes. – Sirius ainda falou, levantando da cama de maneira rápida.

O rapaz percorreu as escadas e o corredor num instante. Entrou no quarto e bateu a porta. Jogou-se na cama, e voltou a encarar o teto.

Ele falou, para si mesmo, num tom baixo.

- Só preciso agüentar até o outono. Só até o outono.

Mas o outono parecia nunca chegar.

* * *

Lily passou a tarde inteira organizando seu quarto. Ela se desfez de coisas antigas, que não queria mais. Arrumou os armários (ritual que repetia todos os verões) e organizou os livros nas prateleiras. Desta vez, ela resolveu colocá-los em ordem alfabética. Ela riu sozinha ao pensar que o tédio naquela cidade era tão grande que era necessário uma arrumação de livros para que ela se distraísse. Quando terminou tudo, já estava anoitecendo, e ela resolveu ir até a garagem dos Black, ver se Sirius já tinha resolvido o horário que iriam ao cinema.

Lily foi caminhando pela calçada até a casa de Sirius. Estranhou muito o fato de a garagem estar fechada. Geralmente o amigo passava boa parte da tarde mexendo no motor de sua moto. Então, já que ela não gostava de enfrentar a assustadora mãe de Sirius, ela contornou o quintal da casa do amigo, e parou bem embaixo da janela do amigo. Pegou uma pedrinha no chão, e atirou contra o vidro. Repetiu o ritual mais duas vezes, até que Sirius apareceu na janela.

- Oi! – ele falou. Seu rosto aparentava muito sono.

- Te acordei? – ela perguntou, num tom não muito alto, para que a mãe de Sirius não ouvisse.

Ele coçou a cabeça, e respondeu.

- A-ham. Mas já está tarde, era hora de acordar mesmo.

- Desculpe.

- Ah, deixa pra lá, Lily. Vou descer pra falar com você.

- Ok. – foi a resposta dela.

Alguns minutos depois, Sirius apareceu na porta de casa, e foi até Lily, que o esperava sentada na calçada. E ele sentou ao lado dela assim que se aproximou.

- E então, que horas vamos ao _drive-in_? – ela perguntou.

Sirius levou a mão aos cabelos, e fez uma expressão de chateação.

- Não vai dar para ir hoje, teve um problema aqui e...

Lily não o deixou completar. Ela sabia exatamente o que era. O amigo sempre ficava com a mesma expressão no rosto quando brigava com os pais.

- Não precisa se preocupar, tudo bem.

- Foi mal, Lils.

- Já disse que não tem problema, Sirius! Mas... quer falar sobre isso?

Sirius se remexeu, incomodado. E ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de resmungar.

- São todos doidos. Eu não ligo não, Lily. Vou me livrar disso assim que o verão acabar.

Lily sorriu para o amigo, de forma encorajadora. Por mais que estivesse desolada em perder o convívio diário com ele, sabia que Sirius seria muito mais feliz fora de casa. Mesmo que, para isso, estivesse indo para uma universidade que não queria, e que tivesse que estudar, algo que ele quase abominava. Então Lily colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, e falou.

- No outono, você fica livre.

Sirius olhou para a amiga, e falou.

- Queria que você pudesse ir também. Seria legal ter alguém junto comigo. Imagina só, nós dois em Los Angeles!

Lily sorriu de lado, e falou.

- Minha vida é como uma tragédia grega. Eu já estou acostumada.

Sirius bagunçou os cabelos da amiga, e falou.

- Se a sua é uma tragédia grega, a minha é o que?

Lily riu, e respondeu.

- Um conto de terror?

Sirius riu, e falou.

- É, acho que você tem razão.

Mas logo os dois ficaram em silêncio, sentados na calçada. Lily pegou uma pedrinha na mão, e ficou remexendo-a por vários minutos. Então ela olhou para cima, e viu o céu escurecendo. A primeira estrela brilhou no céu, e ela se lembrou de uma brincadeira de infância. Isso a fez fechar os olhos, e se concentrar. Sirius viu o movimento dela, e perguntou.

- O que está fazendo?

Ela abriu os olhos e respondeu.

- Lembra daquela brincadeira de criança: "Primeira estrela que vejo, satisfaça meu desejo?"

Sirius concordou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Você fez algum pedido? Qual?

Lily riu, e respondeu.

- É bobeira.

- Eu sei que é. Mas conta mesmo assim. – Sirius questionou.

Lily inspirou profundamente, e respondeu.

- Bem... é que eu pedi algo de novo neste verão. Pedi que algo acontecesse comigo, algo surpreendente. Que me tire desse tédio enorme que é minha vida.

Sirius riu da frase da amiga, mas falou.

- É um bom pedido. Acho que também vou fazê-lo.

O rapaz olhou para o céu também, e repetiu o ritual de Lily. Assim que terminou, ele levantou da calçada, e falou.

- Vem, vamos dar uma volta. Já que não podemos ir ao cinema, vamos tomar um sorvete na lanchonete, pelo menos.

Ele estendeu a mão para ajudar Lily a levantar-se. Ela aceitou a ajuda, e respondeu.

- Acha que existe alguma chance de encontrarmos alguma novidade na lanchonete?

Sirius riu de forma irônica, e respondeu.

- Em Santa Barbara? Está louca?

Lily também riu, mas olhou de relance para a estrela que brilhava, agora acompanhada, no céu. E ela desejou silenciosamente que seu pedido se realizasse.

* * *

Uma ida a lanchonete pode ser um programa muito divertido. Mas, em Santa Babara, era mais como uma das poucas opções que os jovens tinham para se divertir. As outras duas opções eram o boliche e o _drive-in_. Durante o verão ainda aconteciam alguns eventos esporádicos na praia, mas não era algo freqüente, ou que os jovens pudessem ter certeza que seria realizado. Então eles estavam presos àquela rotina.

Sirius e Lily saíram da lanchonete às nove horas da noite. Subiram na moto do rapaz, passaram pela orla da praia, mas viram que era inútil. Nada para fazer. Vencidos, eles simplesmente rumaram para casa. O tédio de Santa Barbara vencera mais um round.

Lily desmontou da moto, e ajeitou os cabelos. Ela olhou para o amigo, e viu no rosto dele o mesmo desânimo que ela sentia. Ela então falou, num tom de ânimo que não condizia com seu estado de espírito.

- Vamos à praia amanhã?

Sirius deu de ombros, e falou.

- Eu trabalho na praia, Lils.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu – Só estava...

- Tentando ser otimista. É, eu entendo.

Lily sorriu, mas sem muito ânimo. Sirius retribuiu o sorriso, e falou.

- Até amanhã, Lils.

- Até amanhã, Sirius. – ela respondeu.

Lily foi andando pela calçada até sua casa. Antes de entrar acenou para o amigo, que estava guardando a moto na garagem. Ela entrou em casa, e encontrou sua mãe na sala, vendo televisão com seu pai. Ela os cumprimentou, e a Sra. Evans falou.

- Boa noite querida. Vocês se divertiram?

Lily não teria como explicar que, apesar de gostar muito da companhia do melhor amigo, ela não deixou de sentir o enorme tédio que parecia emanar de todos os cantos de Santa Barbara. Então se limitou a dizer.

- Sim. Foi divertido sim, mãe

A Sra. Evans sorriu, e falou.

- Que bom, querida.

Lily então foi até seu quarto. Trocou suas roupas por pijamas, e olhou para sua prateleira de livros. Estava sem sono, então resolveu ler um pouco. Escolheu um livro qualquer que já tinha lido, e deitou na cama.

A garota perdeu a noção do tempo que tinha passado. Notou que os pais tinham ido dormir a bastante tempo. Mas a leitura estava interessante, então ela manteve a luz de seu abajur acesa.

Sem notar, a garota acabou adormecendo. O livro caiu em seu colo, e ela nem notou. Completamente entregue ao sono.

Ela teria ficado naquela posição, acordando só pela manhã se algo estranho não a tivesse acordado no meio da madrugada.

Lily acordou sobressaltada, olhando rapidamente em volta. Demorou alguns instantes para despertar, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Recolheu o livro que tinha caído no chão com o susto, e se espreguiçou.

Então, repentinamente, algo chamou sua atenção.

Um barulho vindo do lado de fora de sua janela.

A garota imediatamente se aproximou do vidro, e buscou a origem do som. E o que viu a vez questionar se estava acordada ou dormindo.

A casa ao lado da sua, que separava sua casa da de Sirius, a casa que vivia abandonada há anos, estava com as luzes acesas.

Lily entreabriu os lábios. Mal podia acreditar.

Ela focalizou melhor a visão. Apenas alguns cômodos da grande casa estavam acesos. Uma janela na parte de baixo, que ela julgava ser da sala de estar, e um quarto do segundo andar, que ficava de frente para o seu e, portanto, na lateral da casa.

Lily tentou notar se via movimento pela casa, mas não viu nada. Vencida pela curiosidade, ela resolveu descer para a sala de sua casa, de onde teria uma visão melhor da parte da frente da casa.

Silenciosamente, ela abriu a porta de seu quarto. Desceu as escadas cuidadosamente, e foi até a janela lateral da sala de sua casa. Abriu as cortinas discretamente, e espiou.

Um carro, que Lily não conseguiu identificar à noite, estava parado na porta da casa. E duas pessoas transitavam do carro para a casa.

Estreitando o olhar, Lily conseguiu distinguir ligeiramente as pessoas que andavam num ritmo frenético. Era um homem e uma mulher. Não viu suas feições por conta do escuro, mas eles aparentavam ser jovens, pelas roupas que usavam. E eles pareciam estar carregando malas para dentro da casa.

Lily manteve seu olhar fixo na dupla que caminhava do carro para a casa, e da casa para o carro. Ela viu o homem derrubando algo no chão, e viu que a mulher falou algo com ele. Ela pode ouvir a voz da mulher, mas não conseguiu entender o que ela falou.

A dupla demorou mais alguns minutos na tarefa. Mas logo terminaram, e entraram na casa. Poucos minutos depois, a luz da sala estava apagada. Eles deviam ter subido para o quarto.

Lily correu o mais silenciosamente que conseguiu para seu quarto. Chegando lá, ela olhou pela janela. Mas a cortina do quarto da casa misteriosa estava fechada, e a única coisa que a garota conseguiu ver foram sombras passando de um lado para o outro.

Depois de alguns minutos, a luz se apagou. E Lily permaneceu na janela, apenas para constatar que a luz não se acenderia mais.

Finalmente ela desistiu, e voltou para a cama. Deitada, livre de suas cobertas, Lily ficou encarando o teto no escuro. A misteriosa casa, que ficara tanto tempo fechada, agora tinha dois ocupantes misteriosos. Era tão estranho...

A garota demorou muito tempo para conseguir pegar no sono. Uma pergunta martelava sua cabeça sem parar. Quem eram aquelas pessoas, e o que elas estavam fazendo numa casa abandonada?

Os olhos de Lily se fecharam, pesados de sono. Mas a dúvida ainda permanecia.

* * *

**Fim do primeiro capítulo. Deu para notar que ele foi apenas uma introdução para a história, algo para definir a situação de Lily e Sirius. No próximo capítulo terá um pouco mais de ação! E, logicamente, a aparição de novos personagens.**

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado da nova fic, e que deixem muitas reviews me contando a opinião de vocês. A estória é nova, então eu gostaria muito mesmo de saber o que vocês acharam!**

**Beijinhos para todos!**

**Pri.**


	2. Os novos vizinhos

**Olá pessoal!**

**Finalmente consegui terminar esse capítulo. Nossa, comecei já faz tanto tempo... Bem, aí está. Espero que vocês gostem.**

**Estou tentando colocar as fics em dia, mas dá muuuuuuito trabalho! Tenham paciência, que as coisas vão saindo aos poucos. Espero conseguir colocar tudo em dia! **

**Um beijão a todos que acompanham minhas fics. Gostaria muito de notícias de vocês, já que eu fiquei um tempão afastada daqui. **

**Espero que gostem, e espero muitos reviews!**

**Beijos**

**Priscila Black.**

Cap. 2 – Os novos vizinhos

Lily abriu os olhos, e praticamente pulou de sua cama, sobressaltada. Teve sonhos estranhos durante toda a noite. Não se lembrava perfeitamente de tudo, mas alguns flashes ainda ecoavam em sua mente. Homens vestidos com terno, sobretudo e chapéu, com aparência muito suspeita, tinham cercado a casa vizinha abandonada. E no fim do sonho ela era levada como refém dos bandidos que ocuparam a casa.

A garota bufou. E lembrou-se de sua madrugada, em que tinha observado, atônita, a presença de estranhos que chegaram à casa abandonada. Balançou a cabeça durante um instante. Aquilo era verdade mesmo, ou fazia parte do sonho?

Ela demorou alguns segundos para se convencer de que realmente tinha visto duas pessoas chegando à casa abandonada. Eram um homem e uma mulher. Ela tinha certeza disso, pelo menos.

O que será que eles faziam ali? A casa finalmente fora vendida? Lily achava muito difícil. Aquela casa ficara fechada durante toda sua vida. Agora, sem mais nem menos, novos moradores apareciam do nada?

Era muito esquisito. Muito esquisito mesmo.

Ainda com estes pensamentos na cabeça, Lily se trocou, e foi ao banheiro. Mais uma vez, a garota sorriu ao entrar no ambiente. Sua neurótica irmã mais velha, Petúnia, tinha se casado na primavera passada. Isso significava que ela não precisava dividir o banheiro com ninguém. E também significava que ela estava parcialmente livre dos constantes ataques de nervos de sua irmã.

Bem, pelo menos até os domingos. Dia em que Petúnia vinha almoçar com a família. E trazia aquele _simpático_ marido dela.

Lily riu baixinho, pensando que certas coisas são mesmo destinadas a acontecer. Porque não havia argumento maior que destino para justificar a união de duas pessoas tão insuportáveis como Petúnia e Valter. Aqueles dois realmente se mereciam...

Lily desceu as escadas rapidamente. Chegou à sala de jantar, e viu sua mãe passando por ali, em direção à cozinha.

- Ah, acordou, dorminhoca? Achei que precisaria jogar água fria em você! – ela ouviu a mãe falar, rindo.

Lily se largou numa cadeira, e alcançou a jarra de suco de laranja.

- Bom dia, mamãe. – ela respondeu.

- Seu pai falou que você pode aproveitar o dia. – a mãe continuou, trazendo pão da cozinha para a filha – Ele acha que vai contratar o filho dos Walker para ajudá-lo nas férias.

Lily quase cuspiu todo o suco da boca.

- O que? – ela falou, quando conseguiu se recompor.

- Ué, achei que você detestava ficar na loja... – ela falou, sentando-se ao lado da filha.

Lily raciocinou um instante. Sim, ela detestava ficar na loja, principalmente porque não tinha nenhum talento para vender eletrodomésticos. Mas ela contava com o pagamento que seu pai prometera. Era o dinheiro que ela pretendia gastar durante o verão. E o que sobrasse ela iria guardar na poupança que ela fazia desde criança. Não tinha muito, mas ela tinha apenas um destino: a viagem que, um dia, Lily faria pela Europa. Passeios em museus, universidades famosas. _Oxford_, a garota pensou, suspirando.

- É... – a garota falou, sem ter uma resposta melhor.

- Você vai poder procurar um emprego de verão que a agrade mais. Não é melhor?

Sim. Era melhor. Mas a oferta de empregos em Santa Barbara era bem restrita. E se ela não encontrasse nada melhor?

Lily inspirou fundo. Ela teria que encontrar. Qualquer coisa era melhor que ficar dentro daquela loja deprimente. Ela se viraria. Pediria a ajuda de Sirius. Ele conhecia todo mundo mesmo, poderia ajudar na busca de algo melhor. Então, convencida de que era melhor abandonar o trabalho com o pai, ela respondeu.

- Ok. Eu vou procurar outra coisa.

Sorridente, a Sra. Evans levantou-se da mesa, indo em direção à cozinha. Lily se distraiu comendo seu café da manhã. Tanto que, durante alguns minutos, esqueceu do misterioso acontecido da madrugada.

Assim que terminou de comer, Lily começou a retirar a louça usada da mesa, e levou-as para a cozinha. Quando entrou lá, viu sua mãe lavando copos, perto da pia. Ela olhava pela janela, e falou, num tom casual.

- Tenho que lembrar o rapaz de podar as roseiras. Estão muito altas...

A mente de Lily deu um estalo.

Ela se lembrou dos misteriosos novos vizinhos. Imediatamente ela olhou para a janela, e falou com sua mãe.

- Mãe, você viu os novos vizinhos?

A Sra. Evans olhou rapidamente para a filha, e sua testa se franziu.

- Novos vizinhos? Onde?

Lily não viu nada pela janela, mas respondeu a mãe.

- Ontem eu acordei durante a madrugada, e vi duas pessoas chegando na casa abandonada.

A Sra. Evans pareceu muito surpresa. Aquela casa estava fechada a mais de 20 anos. Ela mesma não se lembrava da última vez que viu alguém por ali.

- Pessoas na casa abandonada? Mesmo?

Lily confirmou com a cabeça, e falou.

- Um carro estacionado na porta, e um... casal, acho, retirando malas de dentro do carro.

A Sra. Evans ficou pensativa por um instante, e falou.

- Tem certeza, Lily? Não estava sonhando não? Aquela casa está fechada faz muito tempo... você pode ter se confundido.

Mas Lily não estava confusa. Tanto que falou.

- Não, mãe! Quer ver?

Sem falar mais nada, a garota pegou a mãe pela mão, e saiu puxando pela casa. Ela foi até a porta da frente, e a conduziu para fora de casa. Chegando lá, ela falou.

- Tá vendo?

A Sra. Evans olhou para a casa, e falou.

- Vendo o que, Lily?

Então Lily virou-se para a casa misteriosa, e olhou.

Nenhum carro estava estacionado na porta. A casa estava fechada.

- Mas...

Ela olhou mais uma vez, desta vez atentamente. Nenhuma luz acesa. Nenhuma janela aberta. Nada.

- Mas... – ela repetiu.

Tudo parecia perfeitamente como em todos os outros dias.

A Sra. Evans então sorriu para a filha, e falou.

- Querida, você teve um sonho, e achou que era verdade. Acho que está tão ansiosa por uma novidade que se enganou...

Lily ficou encarando a casa abandonada, sem compreender nada. A Sra. Evans apenas voltou para dentro da casa, mas Lily permaneceu na varanda, observando.

Ela tinha _tanta_ certeza! Poderia ter se enganado? Poderia ter sonhado com tudo aquilo?

A garota ainda olhou mais uma vez para a casa, e se conformou. Ela tinha sonhado. Era a única explicação.

A garota suspirou brevemente, e voltou para dentro de casa. Ela agora teria que procurar uma outra novidade em seu verão.

* * *

Já que não havia novos vizinhos, Lily se conformou em seguir sua vida. E, como era verão, e ela estava de férias, isso só poderia significar uma coisa: ela iria para a praia.

Lentamente, ela trocou a roupa pelo maiô, vestiu suas roupas de praia por cima, e reuniu tudo que precisava em sua bolsa de praia.

Assim que terminou, despediu-se da mãe, e pensou em passar na casa de Sirius. Ela sabia que o horário dele no posto de salva vidas só iniciaria mais tarde, mas pensou que o amigo gostaria de acompanhá-la antes de ter que ficar de plantão. Eles poderiam conversar um pouco. Eles não tinham muitas opções de diversão mesmo em Santa Barbara, mas pelo menos era melhor que Sirius trancado dentro de casa. Disso Lily tinha certeza.

Ela foi até a casa dos Black. Tocou a campainha. Logo a Sra. Black atendeu a porta. Ela não era exatamente fã de Lily, mas pelo menos não importunava a garota. Na mente estranha da Sra. Black, seu filho mais velho deveria ser amigo de pessoas mais sofisticadas e bem sucedidas. E ser filha do dono de uma loja de eletrodomésticos não contava como sofisticação no dicionário da Sra. Black. Mas como Lily era uma boa garota, e não se metia em encrencas, além de boa aluna, a Sra. Black fazia vista grossa em relação à garota, e permitia a amizade dos dois sem maiores reclamações.

Ela permitiu que Lily subisse no quarto do filho, depois de reclamar que já chamara Sirius pelo menos três vezes, sem resposta. Lily achou que teria mais chance de convencer o amigo a acordar, ainda mais que isso sinalizaria uma fuga de casa.

Lily bateu na porta do quarto de Sirius. Nenhuma resposta.

- Sirius! É a Lily. Abre aí.

Ela ouviu um resmungo do outro lado da porta. Geralmente isso significava Sirius acordando. Ele costumava resmungar assim quando ela o cutucava na sala de aula, para acordá-lo durante uma aula tediosa.

A garota esperou um instante, mas ele não abriu a porta. Então ela falou bem mais alto.

- Sirius!

Alguns instantes depois ele veio até a porta. O cabelo completamente bagunçado e a cara de sono diziam que ele acabara de levantar.

- Que foi? – ele resmungou.

Lily viu o amigo se jogando novamente na cama, e jogando um travesseiro sobre a cabeça. Mas ela sabia que Sirius era assim mesmo, então começou a falar.

- Vamos à praia? Eu estou à toa.

Sirius se espreguiçou, e olhou o relógio.

- Está cedo, meu turno é só mais tarde.

Lily olhou o quarto. Sirius vivia numa bagunça revirada que ele chamava de quarto. Coisas espalhadas por todos os lados, roupas no chão, livros, discos, tudo fora de ordem. Lily detestava bagunça, e riu para si mesma. Era engraçado como eles eram tão diferentes em alguns aspectos, mas mesmo assim eram melhores amigos.

- Eu sei. – ela respondeu – Só achei que queria uma desculpa para sair mais cedo de casa.

A idéia de sair mais cedo de casa certamente animou Sirius, que levantou imediatamente. Ele rapidamente juntou as coisas, se trocou no banheiro, e logo estava pronto.

- Ok. Só preciso comer qualquer coisa antes de ir.

Os dois desceram as escadas rapidamente, e Sirius planejava pegar qualquer coisa na cozinha e escapar, mas ele foi impedido pela voz da sua mãe.

- Sirius! Onde pensa que vai?

- Pra praia! – ele tentou fugir a tempo, mas ela logo apareceu na sala, e retrucou.

- Não vai não. Tenho umas tarefas para você, que seu pai deixou.

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e falou.

- E por que o Regulus não pode fazer isso?

A Sra. Black fechou a cara, e falou.

- Porque seu irmão é responsável, e está num trabalho direito. Você fica à toa naquela praia, tem que fazer algo para contribuir com a família!

Lily viu que Sirius iria retrucar, e foi mais rápida que o amigo.

- Não tem problema, Sirius, eu vou indo antes e te encontro lá. – ela falou numa voz baixa.

Mas Sirius já estava nervoso, e retrucou mesmo assim.

- Eu trabalho na praia!

Mas a Sra. Black nem deu atenção ao que o filho falou, e lhe estendeu um bilhete do pai, com as tarefas que ele deveria realizar.

- Ah, e também passe na loja do Sr. Parker e entregue esse embrulho para ele. – ela falou, indicando um embrulho em cima da mesa de jantar. – Você precisa ser útil, garoto!

Ela virou as costas, e saiu caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Sirius estava preparado para retrucar a mãe quando Lily o interrompeu, e falou.

- É só pelo verão, lembra. Vai acabar. – ela o encorajou, num tom baixo.

Sirius inspirou profundamente, e olhou para Lily.

- Vou te encontrar assim que terminar.

Lily sorriu, e falou.

- Tudo bem. Eu te espero na praia.

A garota saiu da casa dos Black, e foi caminhando pela rua em direção à praia. Ficou com pena do amigo, mas não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Lily bufou, se distraiu com outro pensamento.

Ela ainda precisava de um emprego de verão. E precisava logo.

* * *

Sirius cumpriu as tarefas que seu pai deixara. Perdeu bastante tempo na loja do Sr. Parker que, apesar de ser um senhor muito simpático, falava pelos cotovelos. Quando ele olhou no relógio, já tinha se passado 40 minutos. Se ele ficasse jogando conversa fora, logo seria o horário de seu turno na praia. Então ele se despediu do Sr. Parker, e foi em direção à praia.

Sirius caminhava em direção à praia. Não tinha mais pressa agora, já que tinha se livrado do Sr. Parker. Sabia que seu turno ainda não iria começar pelo menos por uma hora. Mas, como cada hora passada dentro de sua casa era um tormento, ele acabou nem reclamando muito das tarefas de seu pai.

Assim que chegou à orla, viu que a praia estava tão vazia quanto no dia anterior. Fora de seu posto, seu colega salva-vidas que ainda estava de plantão paquerava tranquilamente duas garotas novinhas, que não deviam ter mais que quinze anos. Elas ficavam trocando sorrisos e dando risinhos bobos pela atenção recebida. Sirius ignorou completamente, esse tipo de garota boba já o estava deixando cansado.

O rapaz ia atravessar a rua, já estava colocando um pé para fora da calçada quando um carro em alta velocidade cruzou sua frente. Ele nem reparou o carro, e levou um grande susto, pulando para trás. Ele observou o carro, e ficou impressionado. Era um Ford Thunderbird conversível, vermelho reluzente. Ele nunca tinha visto um daqueles em Santa Barbara, pelo menos não daquele modelo. O carro tinia de novo, era o modelo lançado naquele mesmo ano. Lindo.

Sirius ficou admirando o carro, e tentou enxergar o motorista que cruzou sua frente em tanta velocidade. Ele teve certeza que o carro não era dali, sua placa dizia _Los Angeles_. Devia ser algum figurão de Hollywood exibindo o carro novo. Foi caminhando para perto do carro, que estacionou em frente à praia. Quando estava perto, ele percebeu que o motorista ouvia o rádio do carro em volume bem alto. E o viu saltando do carro.

O rapaz levou um susto. Quando a nuvem de poeira baixou, ele conseguiu ver. O motorista tão apressado, e quase imprudente, era uma garota.

_Every night I hope and pray  
A dream lover will come my way  
A girl to hold in my arms  
A__nd know the magic of her charms_

_'cause I want … yeah … yeah, yeah  
A girl … yeah … yeah, yeah  
To call … yeah … yeah, yeah  
My own … yeah … yeah  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone_

A garota usava um vestido simples, de algodão claro. Usava óculos escuros bem grandes no rosto, e seu cabelo estava preso num rabo de cavalo alto, e levemente bagunçado pelo vento. Ela não desligou o rádio ao saltar.

Sirius diminuiu o passo, e ficou observando a garota. Seus cabelos castanho-claros reluziam quase dourados ao sol forte.

A garota parecia um pouco perdida. Ela voltou para o carro, e começou a procurar algo no banco do passageiro. Revirou diversos objetos, jogando alguns para cima. Sirius estava fascinado pelo estranho ritual da jovem. E ela parecia completamente alheia a tudo que a cercava.

_Dream lover where are you?  
With a love, oh, so true  
And a hand that I can hold  
To feel you near as I grow old_

_'cause I want … yeah … yeah, yeah  
A girl … yeah … yeah, yeah  
To call … yeah … yeah, yeah  
My own … yeah … yeah  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone_

Um sutiã vermelho voou das mãos da garota, e Sirius arregalou os olhos. Ela nem parecia ligar para a exposição da roupa íntima, e continuou buscando algo no carro. Desistiu do banco da frente, e se debruçou toda por cima do banco da frente, procurando desta vez no banco de trás.

Sirius desta vez abriu a boca. Ela estava inclinada de uma forma que ele nunca tinha visto uma garota fazer em público. E o melhor de tudo, e garota nem parecia ligar, e muito menos estava consciente do que fazia.

_Someday, I don't know how  
I hope she'll hear my plea  
Someway, I don't know how  
She'll bring her love to me_

_Dream lover until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do  
'til all my lover's dreams come true_

Hipnotizado pela garota estranha, Sirius continuou parado, admirando a cena. Ela finalmente pareceu ter encontrado algo. Levantou da posição inclinada, deu uma risadinha, e jogou o que parecia ser uma camisola rosa no banco da frente do carro.

Ela então retirou do banco de trás uma bolsa de praia, colocou sobre os ombros, e ajeitou os óculos de sol no rosto. Pegou o elástico que prendia seus cabelos e puxou, soltando os fios. Uma cabeleira sedosa de fios castanhos foi liberta, e caiu emoldurando o rosto da jovem. Ela levantou os óculos de sol, e Sirius pode ver o rosto dela pela primeira vez.

Ela absolutamente deslumbrante. Sirius nem sentiu sua boca abrindo.

O rosto dela era delicado, e ao mesmo tempo, marcante. Seus olhos azuis eram profundamente brilhantes, e os lábios cheios pareciam um convite a luxuria. Ela parecia mais uma das estrelas dos filmes de Hollywood que uma garota que resolvera tomar sol em Santa Barbara.

_'cause I want … yeah … yeah, yeah  
A girl … yeah…yeah, yeah  
To call … yeah … yeah, yeah  
My own … yeah … yeah  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone_

_Dream lover until then  
I'll go to sleep and dream again  
That's the only thing to do  
'til all my lover's dreams come true_

_'cause I want … yeah … yeah, yeah  
A girl … yeah … yeah, yeah  
To call … yeah … yeah, yeah  
My own … yeah … yeah  
I want a dream lover  
So I don't have to dream alone_

_Please don't make me dream alone …  
I beg you don't make me dream alone …  
__No, I don't wanna dream alone …_

A garota então fechou o carro, e foi caminhando até a praia. Sirius acompanhou, à distância, o caminho dela, ainda sentindo algo completamente indescritível.

Ele tinha certeza que estava diante da mulher mais bonita do mundo. Mas, surpreendentemente, isso não era o mais fascinante a respeito dela.

A garota dirigia como uma louca, correndo sem qualquer motivo. Ela tinha um carro incrível. Andava com a capota baixa, sem se incomodar com a perfeição dos cabelos. O carro dela era uma bagunça total, e ela inclusive tinha peças de roupa íntima largada entre os bancos, sinal de que não ligava muito para organização em excesso. E ela nem ligava para o que as outras pessoas pensavam, senão não teria se debruçado daquela forma sobre o banco do carro.

Sirius estava encantado. Nunca tinha visto uma garota, em apenas cinco minutos, que o deixasse tão impressionado sem sequer ter falado com ele. Ela parecia tão genuína e autêntica que ele sentiu uma necessidade impossível de ser contida de ir atrás dela.

E foi exatamente isso que ele fez.

* * *

Lily já estava começando a ficar entediada. O sol estava muito quente naquela manhã, e Sirius custava a chegar para seu turno como salva-vidas. Ele ainda tinha que cumprir as tarefas impostas pela mãe, então parecia que tão cedo não chegaria. Fora o fato de que Lily não conhecia (ou então não gostava) ninguém na praia naquele dia, e isso a deixava ainda mais frustrada.

Fora que ela ainda não tinha esquecido o acontecimento da madrugada. Mesmo com sua mãe negando, ela tinha dúvidas se tinha ou não tinha sonhado com o ocorrido. Em sua cabeça ela vira, sim, uma dupla de jovens (a julgar por suas roupas) entrando na casa abandonada. Isso não podia ser loucura de sua cabeça. Nem excesso de sono.

Ela estava perdida em pensamentos quando reparou a presença de uma pessoa mais ou menos perto dela. Uma garota jovem, que aparentava ter a mesma idade que Lily, sentou numa toalha de praia que tinha estendido. Lily reparou como a garota era muito bonita; ela era alta e curvilínea, e tinha longos cabelos castanho-dourados. Mas logo a jovem deitou-se de costas para o mar, e pegou uma revista em sua bolsa de praia. E ficou alheia ao que acontecia em volta.

Lily logo deixou de observar a jovem ao seu lado. Era incomum ela ver alguém de sua idade que não conhecesse em Santa Barbara, mas ela logo deduziu que ela devia estar de férias com a família. Os turistas costumavam demorar mais para chegar de férias, mas ela poderia ter, assim como Lily, acabado a escola, e isso a faria estar livre para curtir o sol da Califórnia no início do verão.

Então a ruiva desviou o olhar da belíssima vizinha de toalha, e passou a encarar o mar. Algumas crianças brincavam à beira d'água, sob olhares atentos de suas mães. Algumas crianças mais velhas estavam dentro do mar, mas sem criar maiores agitações. Mais perto do píer, a uma pequena distância, apenas um surfista se arriscava a enfrentar o mar um pouco mais agitado.

Lily passou a observar o surfista. Existia algo de diferente naquela situação, mas ela não tinha certeza exata do que era. Algo parecia... fora do lugar. Tanto que isso despertou a curiosidade dela. E a fez levantar-se da sua toalha de praia.

Lily caminhou à beira d'água por alguns instantes, se aproximando do píer. Não era longe, mas ela queria observar a cena de perto. E foi neste instante que ela percebeu.

O surfista não era um morador local. Ele era muito branco para ser de uma cidade litorânea. E ele também não tinha nenhuma intimidade com uma prancha de surf.

No momento que Lily franziu a testa e se perguntou o que um surfista inexperiente fazia perto do píer, ela viu uma cena que a fez arregalar os olhos.

O surfista tentou descer numa onda maior, e caiu da prancha.

Lily se assustou imediatamente.

Ela buscou com os olhos para ver se ele emergia, mas não havia sinal do rapaz.

Isso fez Lily gelar da cabeça aos pés.

Ela sabia que aquela parte da praia era cheia de pedras debaixo d'água. Como era uma moradora local, e freqüentava aquela praia desde criança, conhecia cada uma delas como a palma de sua mão. Fora que, ao lado do píer, era o local em que o mar tinha a maior corrente. Se o rapaz surfista tivesse desmaiado, seria puxado para a parte mais funda rapidamente. Lily inspirou fundo, e agiu.

Ela nem pensou. Simplesmente correu em direção à água, e mergulhou, nadando o mais rápido que conseguiu.

A cada braçada, Lily imaginava se conseguiria encontrar o surfista. Buscava avidamente por todos os lados, mas não via sinal dele. Mas logo chegou à prancha dele, e se apoiou ali, procurando sinal do rapaz.

Por sorte, o mar estava particularmente claro naquele dia. E Lily conseguiu avistar o rapaz. Ele tinha afundado um pouco, mas estava a seu alcance.

Lily mergulhou sem pensar. E alcançou o surfista.

O rapaz estava desacordado. Ela conseguiu levá-lo até a prancha, e o apoiou ali. Ela o fez debruçar na prancha, segurou-o com firmeza, e começou a nadar de volta para a praia.

Tudo aconteceu tão rápido que Lily mal teve tempo de raciocinar. Logo ela estava puxando o rapaz para a areia, e alguns banhistas perceberam o acontecimento, e começaram a gritar.

- Alguém se afogou!

Lily puxou o rapaz para fora da água. E o colocou deitado na areia, na beira do mar. Quando o virou para si, ela pode ver seu rosto pela primeira vez.

O rapaz era jovem, talvez da mesma idade dela, ou pouco mais. Tinha cabelos pretos, que agora estavam cheios de areia e bagunçados. Sua pele era clara, não combinando nem um pouco com a de um surfista. Ele usava apenas uma bermuda, e seu tronco não era tão musculoso como o de Sirius, mas ele era harmonicamente definido. Seu rosto era diferente, peculiar. A boca bem desenhada exibia uma pequena parte de dentes muito brancos e perfeitos.

Lily teve a certeza de que nunca tinha visto um rapaz tão bonito. Ele era diferente, não era bonito de forma óbvia. Era uma harmonia de fatores que ela não entendia, mas que faziam completo sentido na prática.

Mas Lily não conseguiu perder mais que um segundo neste devaneio. Ela apenas pegou fôlego, e fez o que sabia que tinha que fazer.

Ela colou seus lábios nos lábios do rapaz desacordado.

Tampando o nariz dele (como Sirius havia ensinado), ela fez respiração boca a boca no afogado. Os lábios dele estavam frouxos, e ele parecia não reagir.

Lily começou a se desesperar.

- Não morra, não morra! – ela falava, para si mesma, num tom baixo.

Logo uma pequena multidão começou a se aglomerar em volta. Pessoas gritavam umas as outras, mas Lily sequer percebia a presença delas ali. Só continuava soprando, e falando nos intervalos.

- Por favor, não morra. Por favor!

Lily mal percebeu quando Sirius chegou ao lado dela, e começou a fazer massagem cardíaca no afogado. Ela continuou soprando na boca do rapaz, e ouviu uma voz feminina atrás dela, num grito que saiu agudo e desesperado.

- Não! Jay!

As pessoas que os cercavam obviamente seguraram a mulher que gritou, porque ela passou a falar num tom muito mais alto e raivoso.

- Seu imbecil, me larga!

Lily continuava freneticamente a soprar a boca do rapaz. Até que sentiu a garganta dele se contrair, e ele começar a se mover.

Ela se afastou um pouco, e o rapaz cuspiu água para o lado, tossindo muito. Sirius parou a massagem cardíaca, e Lily olhou para o rosto do surfista.

Ele abriu os olhos.

E Lily perdeu o ar por um instante. Poderia ser resultado do esforço contínuo de soprar ar para os pulmões do rapaz, mas ela não saberia explicar.

Os olhos dele eram de um tom diferente, uma mistura de castanho com verde, ou cinza. Lily não soube diferenciar na hora. Somente percebeu que os olhos dele se fixaram no dela.

E ele expirou profundamente. Seus lábios se entreabriram, e ele pareceu perdido nos olhos absurdamente verdes de Lily por um instante.

Parecia que todos tinham sumido naquele instante. Só existiam os olhos um do outro, pregados. Aquele instante, apesar de muito curto, pareceu infinito para Lily.

E ele foi interrompido por um grito, e uma movimentação brusca.

- Já falei pra me largar!

Lily viu que uma garota se livrou dos braços que a seguravam, e se jogou na areia, ao lado do afogado. Ela empurrou Sirius nesse processo.

- Jay! Jay! Você está bem?

A garota era a mesma que Lily achara bonita, e que estava sentada na praia ao lado dela. Ela estava só de biquíni, e seus cabelos estavam bagunçados, caindo por seu rosto.

Ok, agora que Lily a via de perto, ela teve certeza que a garota não era só bonita. Ela era absurdamente linda.

A jovem praticamente se jogou nos braços do surfista, e ele desviou os olhos de Lily, para olhar para a moça.

- Estou, acho... – foi a resposta dele, e Lily percebeu que a voz dele, mesmo estando meia rouca por conta do afogamento, era extremamente agradável e bonita.

A garota levantou o tronco, e segurou uma das mãos dele. Lily viu que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

- Jay... não faz isso comigo... eu não...

Mas o rapaz olhou para ela, e sorriu brevemente.

- Eu estou bem, minha linda.

A lágrima escorreu pelo rosto dela. Lily se sentiu extremamente incomodada naquele momento, por presenciar uma cena que parecia tão íntima.

O rapaz, que a moça chamava de Jay, levantou a mão, e secou a lágrima dela. E ela murmurou, num tom que provavelmente somente Lily e Sirius ouviram, além dele mesmo.

- Eu não sei o que faria sem você...

O rapaz arrumou forças para sorrir. O sorriso dele era fantástico.

- Não vou a lugar algum.

A bela jovem sorriu de volta, e Lily desviou o olhar por um instante. Os dois eram tão bonitos, e formavam um casal tão belo. O sentimento entre eles era palpável; dava para perceber que eles nutriam algo muito forte um pelo outro.

Isso fez Lily imaginar se, um dia, ela iria amar alguém tão profundamente como eles pareciam se amar. E ela se flagrou invejando a bela garota debruçada sobre o afogado, desejando algo como o que ela tinha. Ou então... desejando o rapaz que ela tinha.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça, espantando o sentimento inadequado. Mas esse pensamento só permeou em sua mente por um segundo. Porque, assim que o instante passou, Lily viu a garota virar repentinamente na direção de Sirius, e viu sua expressão se modificar completamente.

E a expressão dela ardia em raiva.

Os olhos azuis da jovem agora faiscavam de raiva.

E toda a raiva dela estava direcionada à Sirius.

- Você. Seu inútil imbecil! Onde você estava quando ele se afogou?

Sirius imediatamente franziu a testa, sem compreender a acusação de forma imediata. Lily notou que ele parecia acordar de um devaneio, e a origem do devaneio estava localizada no biquíni da garota.

- Eu... eu... – ele parecia não ter palavras naquele momento.

Mas a garota tinha. E várias.

- Seu idiota! Você não é salva-vidas? Então por que não estava aqui para salvá-lo? Estava paquerando alguma garotinha por aí?

Sirius não sabia o que responder, porque a única resposta que ele teria seria que se ele estavesse paquerando alguém, esse alguém seria a própria garota. Ele ficou o tempo todo, desde que chegou na praia, encarando a garota de longe, meio escondido pela cadeira de salva vidas. E esse fato o fez lembrar-se de algo, e isso serviria na hora do aperto.

- Ei, eu não estava no meu turno!

Mas aquela resposta não parecia boa o suficiente para a garota, que rebateu.

- E o que isso importa? É sua função!

Sirius não gostou do tom que ela usou, e, mesmo ainda um tanto hipnotizado pelo biquíni dela, conseguiu retrucar.

- Só que eu não estava na praia, acabei de chegar aqui!

A garota abriu a boca para responder, mas viu que não tinha argumentos. Então ela virou o rosto para o rapaz afogado, e falou.

- Vem, Jay. Vamos embora daqui.

Ela ajudou o rapaz a levantar, e o apoiou no ombro. Ele ainda parecia meio perdido, mas seus olhos buscaram os de Lily. Ele balbuciou algo, mas a garota não compreendeu. Imediatamente ela levantou, e pensou em falar algo, mas nada lhe ocorreu.

Então a garota bonita virou para Lily, e falou.

- Obrigada. – seu tom, e sua expressão, indicavam que ela estava realmente muito agradecida.

Lily ficou um pouco constrangida, ainda mais por estar tendo pensamentos um tanto impróprios sobre o rapaz que parecia ser o namorado dela. Apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e ficou quieta.

A garota amparando o afogado fez menção de ir embora, e Lily, sem saber como ou porque, falou, num tom alto.

- Ele... deve ir ao hospital.

A morena olhou para Lily durante alguns instantes, e Lily não tinha idéia do que ela poderia estar pensando. Passou rapidamente pela sua cabeça que a garota parecia hesitante em aceitar ajuda de alguém desconhecido, então ela falou.

- O hospital fica perto da prefeitura, subindo a pequena ladeira à esquerda. Não é difícil achar, é só perguntar por perto que todos sabem onde fica.

A morena piscou os olhos algumas vezes, mas acenou com a cabeça agradecendo. Ela apoiou o suposto namorado melhor no ombro, e seguiu em direção ao estacionamento de carros.

Lily viu-os entrando num Thunderbird novinho em folha, vermelho.

Mas, antes de sumir de vista, Lily viu o rapaz que se afogara, o tal Jay, olhando em sua direção. Ele pareceu procurá-la com os olhos, mas não tardou em fixar seu olhar nela.

Ele ficou um instante olhando para Lily, e então entrou no carro.

Lily sentiu um arrepio tomar conta de seu corpo.

* * *

- Caramba, que confusão... – Sirius falou, assim que Lily voltou para perto do posto de salva vidas. Ela ainda tinha a imagem mental do rapaz afogado na cabeça. Os olhos dele...

Lily apenas sacudiu a cabeça, concordando.

- Você foi a heroína do dia, Lils. Salvou o cara e tudo mais.

Mas Lily mal prestava atenção no que ele falava. A imagem do rapaz ainda estava impressa em sua mente.

Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos, e inspirou profundamente. Lily voltou sua atenção para ele, que disse.

- E aquela garota, doida né? Só faltou me bater.

O tom de voz de Sirius estava diferente do que costumava, e Lily não entendeu porque ele estava assim. Mas mesmo assim ela respondeu.

- Ela estava preocupada com ele.

Novamente Sirius passou a mão pelos cabelos. Lily percebeu que ele estava, sim, estranho.

- Eu sei, mas não precisava... quero dizer, ela não precisava gritar comigo e tal.

Ok. Agora Lily tinha certeza que Sirius estava estranho. A única coisa que ela conseguiu imaginar foi que Sirius não estava acostumado a ser mal tratado por garotas.

- Ela estava preocupada com o namorado. – Lily falou – Eu também estaria, se fosse ela.

_Ainda mais com aquele namorado..._

Mas obviamente Lily não falou isso para Sirius. Tentando deixar o rapaz afogado um pouco fora de sua cabeça, ela mudou de assunto.

- Ei, você por acaso viu algo estranho na casa abandonada hoje?

Sirius franziu a testa, e também pareceu tentar de lado o assunto anterior. E respondeu.

- Além de ela ser uma casa esquisita e estar abandonada?

Lily balançou a cabeça, e falou.

- Ontem à noite eu vi movimento na casa.

Sirius jogou a cabeça para trás, rindo.

- Anda vendo fantasmas, Lils?

Mas a garota fechou a cara, e retrucou.

- Claro que não! Eram duas pessoas, um homem e uma mulher. Eles estavam entrando na casa. Retirando coisas do carro, e levando para a casa. Estava acesa a luz e tudo.

Sirius olhou para a amiga, e franziu a testa.

- Sério mesmo?

Lily demorou um instante para responder. Mas logo falou.

- Sério. Apesar de...

- Apesar de que? – Sirius perguntou.

- Bem, mamãe diz que eu devia estar sonhando. O carro realmente não estava na porta hoje de manhã, e tudo estava fechado. Mas eu sei que vi...

Sirius olhou para a amiga, com uma expressão estranha. Mas acabou falando.

- Acho que só nos resta verificar quando chegarmos em casa.

Lily concordou com a cabeça, e ficou em silêncio. Depois de alguns instantes, Sirius perguntou.

- Quem você acha que são os novos vizinhos, se é que eles existem?

Lily inspirou, e respondeu.

- Não sei.

Mas sua cabeça já tinha se afastado deste assunto. Ela voltara a pensar no surfista afogado, e em seu rosto. E seus olhos...

* * *

Quando voltaram para casa, depois da praia, Lily e Sirius foram direto até a casa abandonada. E como a mãe de Lily tinha dito, ninguém parecia ter entrado ali por longos anos.

A casa estava fechada como sempre estivera. Lily ficou aborrecida, mas acabou esquecendo o assunto. Era estranho, ela tinha a sensação de que não estava sonhando. Parecia real. Mas todas as pistas sugeriam que ninguém estivera ali, e então ela se conformou, e aceitou que estava dormindo e sonhou com novos vizinhos.

Durante a tarde, ela e Sirius saíram de casa, em busca de um emprego de verão para a garota. Não era fácil encontrar algo em Santa Barbara, mas Lily preencheu algumas fixas em algumas lojas, e eles conversaram com algumas pessoas.

Mas nada. Nenhum emprego. Algumas pessoas ficaram de pensar no assunto, mas Lily sabia que seria muito difícil conseguir algo bom. Ela não estava considerando passar o verão fritando hambúrgueres na lanchonete, o único emprego disponível. Então suas opções estavam realmente restritas. A maioria dos jovens da cidade já tinha conseguido seu emprego de verão antes da temporada começar, então ela provavelmente ficaria desempregada naquele verão.

Lily bufou. Não gostava nem um pouco disso.

Sirius tentava incentivá-la, mas não estava obtendo nenhum sucesso nisso. Quando caiu a noite, eles foram dar uma volta na orla, mas estava tão vazia e deprimente que eles logo voltaram para casa.

E assim foi por dois dias. Eles saíam em busca de emprego para Lily, mas não conseguiam nada. A garota ficou ainda mais chateada quando seu pai falou, durante o jantar, que o filho dos Walker era um excelente vendedor. Ela sorriu sem vontade, e ficou amargando mais um verão tedioso, e o pior de tudo: sem um emprego. Isso significava ter que pedir dinheiro aos pais, coisa que ela não gostava, e ver sua pobre poupança permanecer tão minguada quanto estava. O sonho da viagem à Europa cada vez mais longe...

Então, no terceiro dia após o resgate do rapaz afogado, Lily acordou decidida a aceitar qualquer coisa que aparecesse. Nem que isso significasse ficar com os cabelos fedendo a fritura o verão inteiro. Ela acordou cedo naquele dia, pronta para achar um trabalho. Sabia que Sirius não trabalharia naquele dia, e pensou em chamar o amigo para ajudá-la na busca.

Trocou-se, e desceu para tomar café da manhã. Mas ficou surpresa ao dar de cara com Sirius sentado à mesa ao lado de sua mãe.

- Ei, dorminhoca. – ela ouviu o amigo falando – Animada para mais um busca?

Lily sorriu, e concordou com a cabeça. Só Sirius para deixá-la animada naquela cidade entediante.

Ela engoliu rapidamente suco e um pedaço de pão, ouvindo Sirius falar sobre as instalações da UCLA, faculdade que ele cursaria a partir do outono. Ele não estava realmente animado com o curso, e sim com a idéia de sair da casa dos pais. O que Lily não falava, para não desanimar o amigo, era que ele teria que realmente estudar para manter a bolsa de estudos, e ela sabia que Sirius detestava estudar. Então ela ficava quieta, para não estragar a felicidade do amigo.

- Vamos? – ele perguntou, quando ela terminou o café da manhã.

- Só preciso pegar minhas coisas lá em cima.

Os dois seguiram até o quarto de Lily, e pegaram as coisas da garota. E rapidamente desceram as escadas.

- Estou indo, mãe!

A Sra. Evans respondeu de dentro da cozinha.

- Boa sorte, querida!

A dupla de amigos saiu da casa de Lily, e desceu os degraus até a calçada. Lily abriu a boca para falar, contar que aceitaria qualquer trabalho que achasse, mas foi interrompida por Sirius.

- Olha lá, Lily!

Lily olhou na direção que o amigo apontou.

A casa abandonada. Ela estava aberta!

Lily abriu a boca. Mal podia acreditar.

As janelas da sala estavam abertas, assim como as janelas do segundo andar. Lily e Sirius ficaram observando, em silêncio absoluto.

Aquilo era realmente surreal.

Então Sirius olhou para a calçada, em frente à casa, e falou.

- Eu conheço esse carro.

Lily olhou para o carro estacionado em frente à casa, e viu um Ford Thunderbird vermelho. Reluzindo de novo. Ela franziu a testa. Viu um carro assim...

- Na praia. – ela completou o pensamento verbalmente.

Ela se lembrou da garota bonita de cabelos castanhos, ela dirigia aquele carro. E, ao lado dela, entrou o rapaz afogado. Jay, como ela o chamava.

Jay.

Lily não soube o motivo, mas entrou num estado de pânico absoluto. Ela saiu correndo em direção à própria casa. Sirius a seguiu sem entender nada. Quando ela adentrou a casa novamente, sua mãe estranhou, e falou.

- Querida, o que foi? Esqueceu alguma coisa?

Mas Lily mal teve tempo de responder, já que subiu as escadas correndo até seu quarto.

- Não! – ela falou, sem perder o passo.

Sirius passou pela Sra. Evans, fazendo uma expressão de quem também não estava entendendo nada, e seguiu a amiga. Ele entrou no quarto de Lily, e encontrou a garota olhando pela janela.

- Lily, o que foi? Ficou doida?

Mas ela estava olhando pela janela, vidrada. Ele se aproximou, e olhou pela janela também. E viu o que Lily observava.

Lá estavam eles.

A garota da praia, a dona do carro vermelho. Ela estava no jardim, com um ancinho na mão, recolhendo folhas soltas na grama alta. Ela usava shorts jeans desfiado, e uma camiseta grande demais para ela, que ela amarrara com um nós na cintura. A camiseta provavelmente era do rapaz que se afogara. Este carregava caixas para o quintal, e as organizava num canto.

Ele falou algo com a garota, mas eles não ouviram, já que a janela estava fechada. Em seguida, ele retirou a camiseta que vestia.

Lily inspirou mais fundo.

O rapaz era realmente lindo.

Sirius imediatamente abriu a janela do quarto de Lily. Ele queria ouvir o que eles falavam.

- Sirius! – Lily protestou. Não queria ser notada ali.

- Só pra gente ouvir o que eles falam. – Sirius explicou.

Lily se encolheu um pouco, tentando se esconder das vistas do casal.

A garota falou algo para o rapaz, mas como ela usou um tom baixo, eles não escutaram. O rapaz sumiu para dentro da casa, e logo eles puderam ouvir música soando. A garota provavelmente pediu que ele ligasse o aparelho de som.

Os dois voltaram à arrumação, e agora era impossível ouvi-los. Sirius e Lily ficaram observando-os em silêncio durante algum tempo, até que eles observaram o rapaz se aproximando da garota, abraçando-a pelas costas, e a girando.

Os dois começaram a dançar. Riam, animados, e dançavam ao som da música que tocava.

- Eles parecem estar se divertindo. – Lily falou.

_Quem não se divertiria com uma garota como essa?_ Sirius pensou, mas não falou. Ele apenas concordou com a cabeça.

Lily ficou quieta. Ela viu o rapaz pegando a garota no colo, e a garota protestou, mas ria. Ele a levou no colo para dentro da casa, e Lily suprimiu um suspiro.

Ela não queria, mas estava com inveja da garota no colo daquele rapaz.

* * *

Durante dois dias, a rotina de Lily se resumiu a ficar debruçada sobre sua janela. Ela não queria, sabia que não levaria a nada, mas também não conseguia evitar.

Até mesmo sua busca por emprego tinha sido temporariamente interrompida. Os únicos momentos em que ela abandonava a janela era quando ela fazia suas refeições, dormia, ou ouvia a conversa entre os vizinhos, que costumavam se reunir nas portas da casa de alguém da rua, para fofocar sobre os novos moradores.

O jovem casal que agora habitava a casa abandonada ainda não tinha feito contato com ninguém da rua. Eles costumavam passar boa parte do tempo organizando a casa. E, quando não estavam ali, eles entravam no carro vermelho, e sumiam por diversas horas. E ninguém parecia saber aonde eles iam.

A Sra. Peterson, uma senhora idosa que morava no fim da rua, jurava que eles sumiam também durante a madrugada. Ela dizia sofrer de insônia crônica, e disse que via o carro saindo sorrateiramente de frente da casa, e só voltar quando amanhecia.

Lily estava ficando obcecada. Ela só conseguia ficar ali, observando a dupla que habitava a ex-casa abandonada. Nem ela compreendia o motivo, mas algo ali era tão interessante, que ela não conseguia deixar a janela. Talvez ela estivesse tão interessada por Santa Barbara ser tão tediosa. Ou então...

Mas Lily procurava não ocupar sua cabeça com esses questionamentos. Ela estava, naquele momento observando o movimento da casa. O casal continuava a limpeza do quintal, e novamente ouvia música enquanto trabalhavam. Sirius era seu companheiro de tocaia, e, mesmo se admitir, estava bastante interessado na rotina dos novos vizinhos. Eles observavam em silêncio os vizinhos.

Sirius viu a garota dançando sozinha, alegre e distraída. Aquela visão o fez tomar uma decisão. Aquilo tudo tinha que terminar.

Ele inspirou, e falou.

- Você tem idéia de como nós somos patéticos?

- Como assim? – Lily ainda tinha os olhos grudados na casa ao lado da dela.

- Aqui, olhando para eles. Sem fazer nada.

- Eu sei. Somos oficialmente as duas criaturas mais patéticas de toda a Califórnia. – Lily falou, desanimada.

Mas Sirius pareceu não gostar da alcunha, tanto que se levantou. E falou.

- De todo o mundo, Lils. Mas eu cansei disso.

Lily franziu a testa, e disse.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?

- Que temos que fazer alguma coisa.

- O que?

- Sei lá. Vamos lá.

Lily arregalou os olhos.

- O QUE?

Mas Sirius a ignorou, e pegou a mão da amiga, puxando-a para fora do quarto. Lily protestou.

- O que você está fazendo, Sirius?

- Deixando de ser patético. Ou tentando.

- Me larga, Sirius!

Mas Sirius a arrastou (literalmente) pela casa. Lily tentava ainda, de forma quase inútil, se agarrar ao marco da porta de sua casa. Mas Sirius conseguiu arrastar a amiga. E a levou até a porta dos novos vizinhos.

- O que você vai fazer? – Lily perguntou, sussurrando.

- Sei lá.

- Vamos embora, Sirius! – Lily choramingou.

- Não. Cansei de ser deixar a vida correr seu rumo. Temos que fazer algo.

- Mas não precisa ser aqui! Não precisa ser... com eles.

- Precisa sim.

Sirius, sem pensar nas conseqüências de seu ato, tocou a campainha da casa. Lily tentou escapar fugindo, mas ele a segurou. Ela ainda arriscou.

- O que você vai falar?

- Não tenho a menor idéia. – Sirius respondeu, honestamente.

Mas eles não teve mais tempo de dizer nada. Uma voz feminina gritou de dentro da casa.

- Jay, abre a porta!

Sirius inspirou fundo. Era a voz daquela garota. E era ainda mais bonita de perto, e sem estar soando brava.

Não demorou nada, e a porta abriu. O rapaz que a garota chamava insistentemente de Jay abriu a porta. Ele estava vestindo apenas uma bermuda, e estava sorridente. Ele imediatamente começou a falar, antes que Sirius tivesse tempo para se enrolar com uma desculpa que ele ainda não tinha inventado.

- Ah, você veio por causa do anúncio? Que bom, ninguém apareceu até agora.

Sem olhar mais para fora, ele se virou de costas, e gritou para a garota.

- Ellie! Chegou um cara do anúncio! Vem logo!

Lily, meio escondida atrás de Sirius, mal conseguia respirar. O tal Jay era ainda mais bonito do que ela tinha percebido, no fatídico dia do quase afogamento dele.  
Mas ela nem teve tempo de pensar mais. A garota, que o rapaz chamava de Ellie, apareceu. Ela era uma visão. Usando uma blusinha de alças finas, listrada, e short bem curtinho, branco. Sirius não conseguiu deixar de abrir a boca. A garota era a mais fantástica que ele já vira na vida.

Ela chegou rapidamente, com os cabelos longos presos num rabo de cavalo alto e displicente. E sorria.

Assim que veio se aproximando, ela falou.

- Ele é grande, que bom. Vai dar uma boa ajuda.

Mas, assim que chegou à porta, ela reconheceu o rapaz.

Sua testa franziu, e ela falou.

- Você?

Sirius percebeu que ela o reconheceu. Assim como James, que voltou a encarar o rapaz na porta. E foi aí que ele percebeu que, atrás do alto e musculoso moreno, estava meio escondida uma garota.

Cabelos ruivos flamejantes brilhavam à luz do dia. E olhos verdes, sensacionais, amendoados, estavam bem arregalados. E ele reconheceu aqueles olhos imediatamente.

Era ela. A garota que o salvara.

- Ah, Jay! Tá de brincadeira que você quer contratar esse cara! Ele quase deixou você morrer na praia!

- Ei, não deixei não! – Sirius retrucou. – Não era meu turno. Eu só estava na praia, não estava de serviço.

- Ah, bela desculpa! – a bela morena rebateu – Achei que você era um salva vidas, e não um idiota qualquer!

Sirius a olhou indignado. Estava certo que a garota era fantástica, mas isso não a dava o direito de tratá-lo como um imbecil.

- É a verdade, garota. Aceita e deixa de ser teimosa!

Ellie abriu a boca completamente. Visivelmente não estava acostumada a ser retrucada por um homem. Seus olhos se estreitaram, e ela virou para James.

- Jay! Dá um jeito nisso!

Mas James estava hipnotizado pelos olhos verdes da ruiva. E, quando percebeu que Ellie queria se livrar da dupla, ele agiu por impulso. Precisava manter aqueles dois ali.  
- Olha, Ellie, eu sei que você ficou chateada, mas... olha o tamanho dele! Vai ajudar a beça na arrumação. Fora que ninguém mais apareceu. Acho que devemos dar o trabalho para os dois.

Sem pensar muito, Lily simplesmente falou.

- Trabalho?

James sentiu seu cérebro derretendo ao ouvir a voz delicada da garota. Demorou alguns segundos para responder. Tanto que Ellie se adiantou, e falou, num tom muito mais amigável para Lily, e ignorando Sirius completamente.

- Estamos arrumando a casa, para colocar à venda. Então precisamos de ajuda para colocar tudo em ordem. São alguns dias de trabalho, não sei quantos.

Lily sacudiu a cabeça. A morena bonita parecia ser uma garota legal, em sua opinião. E certamente ela era uma companhia muito saudável para Sirius. Ele não sabia o que era levar um fora de uma garota. Ajudaria muito em manter o ego dele sob controle.

Lily então sacudiu a cabeça, e a garota sorriu para ela. Lily simpatizou ainda mais com ela.

- Então... – Sirius falou.

James não parecia prestar a mínima atenção ao que era dito. Ele só olhava para Lily. E ela, ao perceber o olhar constante do belo rapaz, abaixou a cabeça. Tentava se controlar ao máximo em não corar.

Ellie observou a cena por um instante. James olhava constantemente para a ruiva, que abaixou a cabeça, envergonhada. E o grandalhão moreno olhava descaradamente para seu decote.

Ela viu que a decisão estava em suas mãos.

- Ok. Vamos pensar. – ela olhou para James, e falou. –Jay?

Mas ele não respondeu.

- James? James Potter? – Ellie insistiu.

Ouvir o seu nome fez o rapaz acordar do transe. E ele falou imediatamente.

- Estão contratados!

Ellie franziu a testa, e falou, num tom mais baixo.

- Você não acha que pelo menos temos que conversar sobre o assunto antes?

Os dois trocaram um olhar estranho, que Lily não conseguiu compreender. Eles ficaram um instante se olhando, até que James falou.

- Vocês podem esperar um instante? Já voltamos.

Eles desapareceram para dentro da casa, e ficaram lá alguns minutos. Sirius se esticou tentando ouvir alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu captar nada. Lily estava se sentindo nervosa, sem entender o motivo. Ela andava de um lado para o outro da varanda da casa.

Então eles reapareceram. Olharam para a dupla, e Ellie falou.

- Vocês não disseram seus nomes.

Sirius se adiantou, e falou.

- Sirius Black. Moro naquela casa ali.

Os dois observaram a casa de Sirius, e logo James virou para Lily, perguntando.

- E você?

Lily achou que derreteria por inteiro naquele momento. Mas arranjou forças para responder.

- Meu nome é Lily Evans. Moro na casa ao lado.

Ellie olhou para a casa de Lily, mas James fixou seu olhar na garota. Ela desviou-o, constrangida.

Ellie então voltou seu olhar para James, e os dois pareciam conversar silenciosamente, apenas pelo olhar. Lily viu o rapaz balançando muito de leve a cabeça, e a garota falou.

- Eu sou Ellie Dumbledore, e esse é James Potter. E vocês estão contratados. Podem entrar.

**Fim do capítulo! Espero que tenham gostado. Já dá pra imaginar que muita coisa vai acontecer daqui pra frente, não é?**

**Obrigada aos que leram, e agradeço muito aos que deixarem reviews!**

**Beijos**

**Pri.**

**PS- Se a próxima atualização não vier antes do natal (espero conseguir postar semana que vem), Feliz Natal para todos!**


End file.
